Those Happy Days
by Komorebi-chan
Summary: "No! It can't be, she's coming!"  A figure unseen in the darkness, stood at the gates of Cross Academy-luggage in hand.   "This is going to be so much fun" the feminine voice exclaimed
1. Prologue

The night class was silent as the usual cheerful chatter of a certain child like aristocrat was gone. Ruka glanced coldly around the room, "Kaname-sama, where's Hanabusa" she asked. Her reply was the shatter of the glass window. Takuma sweatdropped, "In his room" he answered less violently. Ruka huffed, "I wasn't talking to you" she rudely shouted. Takuma, for the second time, sweatdropped. Rima and Senri kept silent, looking bored. Kain looked at the direction of Aidou's room. Could it be because of **her**? Yes, that was definitely it.

Kaname looked at the blood-red rose in his hand. Aidou was hiding something. Usually, it didn't bother him. However, as much as he tried being indifferent, he wanted to know. What was Aidou, who adored and protected him, desperately trying to hide? He had planned everything perfectly, making everyone play by his rules when it came to Cross Academy. So, how did Aidou's secret slip past him? He looked up at the sky, crushing the chess piece angrily in his hand. This secret may ruin his whole plan. That was it! He was going to find out, at any costs.

Aidou lay sprawled on his bed. He sighed looking at his messages on his phone. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He pressed 'read' and his eyes widened considerably.

"No! It can be, she's coming!"

A figure unseen in the darkness, stood at the gates of Cross Academy-luggage in hand.

"This is going to be _so_ much fun" the feminine voice exclaimed.


	2. Kagome

**I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight**

**Kagome**

* * *

><p>Yuki woke up by a push in her bed. She looked down, and screamed. A girl about sixteen was lying <span>in her bed.<span> Yori was up and out already, so she didn't have any idea what was going on.

The girl rubbed her eyes, "Good morning!" she chirped.

On random, Kaien Cross burst in the room followed by Zero, who didn't look too happy to be here.

"Ah…my darling daughter I see you've met Kagome," Kaien squealed "She's going to be in the day class under your care. Tata!" Kaien was about to walk out of the room before he said seriously, "Due to some…circumstances, she is going to be under an alias. Don't reveal her true name to anyone. Including Kaname".

Yuki gasped, including Kaname? If she couldn't reveal Kagome's true name to Kaname then this was important. _Very, very_ important. She turned back to Kagome, "So,

Ka-go-me?"

Kagome nodded, "Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you. However, with everyone but your dad and Zero, call me Mitsuki Hitomi. I know your Yuki Cross, by the way" Kagome laughed at Yuki's surprise. Though no words were spoken, they knew they were going to be very good friends.

Kagome smiled warmly, "So…are we meant to go to school now?" Yuki nodded and looked at the clock. Oh no…

"I'm laaaaaaaaaattttttttteeeeee" Yuki screamed. Kagome had to run pretty fast to catch up.

* * *

><p>Yuki quietly snuck in the classroom followed by Kagome.<p>

Mrs. Aihara glanced up, "Late again?"

Yuki blushed in embarrassment "Sorry?"

"Humph!"

"Sorry…"

"Miss Cross…YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!"

"I-I was just giving an overview of Cross Academy."

"Huh?"

"Oh…you didn't know?"

"Huh?"

"There is a new student for the day class."

"Huh?"

"Mrs Aihara… YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!"

Mrs Aihara blushed at Yuki's choice of words, "Jus-just sit down and what is your name?" Mrs Aihara asked, pointing to Kagome.

"Ka-sorry-Mitsuki Hitomi" Kagome replied. The more observant people narrowed their eyes in suspicion at her slip up. Kagome laughed nervously as she went to take a seat-waving to Zero on the way. As she sat down she noticed people gossiping about her.

"Kyaaa! She is so pretty"

"Shouldn't she be in the night class?"

"Look at her eyes-how unusual"

"I know. It's unusual to have blue eyes but sometimes you get a quick glimpse of a soft pink"

"So…dreamy"

Kagome covered her eyes. Kami-sama, her miko powers were acting up again. This meant her control was slipping.

_Perfect Kagome, you're totally keeping a low profile._

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at the screaming girls clustering around the moon dormitory. She knew the night class were beautiful people and she also had a hunch that they were apart of the supernatural, but she still didn't understand what the fuss was about. She could also tell that Yuki was having a hard time calming the girls down. Calmly, she sent a small burst of power causing the girls to calm down. Yuki gave a confused look, before shrugging. The doors of the moon dorm opened and the Night Class came out.<p>

As Kain walked up the path, he saw someone who made his breath cut short. He shook his head before walking again. However, Aidou saw this and squinted his eyes at the person that caught Kain's eye. As he walked to her, he saw her step falter. So she knew him, huh?

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Do I know you?" Aidou asked. Kagome did, but she knew she couldn't tell him that. Not_ yet_. "I'm sorry, I don't" Kagome said with her perfect poker face. Aidou looked suspicious, but when his fan club started squealing he turned away. Kagome's heart clenched at his flirting, and then she spun on her heel and walked away. It was for the best. She had texted that she was coming, but that was all.

In the forest when no one was looking, Kagome cried. Her tears kept flowing. She rocked herself-trying to calm down. A rustle in the bushes was all it took for Kagome's miko powers to go on alert.

"I thought it was you, Mitsuki, or should I say…Kagome?"


	3. Their Land, Their Fantasy

**Informative, must read.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_I thought it was you, Mitsuki, or should I say Kagome?"_

Kagome looked up. Perfect.

"Hello _Kain_."

"Hello Kagome."

"I thought I disguised myself perfectly."

Kain smirked, "Your eyes. I'm surprised Aidou didn't figure it out. Maybe I should tell him…"

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

"Then tell me everything" Kain bargained.

Kagome sighed, agreeing.

"About the time Hanabusa left for Cross Academy, numerous level E vampires started attacking. I could hold my own, but there were too many. So, I got bitten. My miko powers were used up because of the other attacks. I thought-no-I was going to die. Due to me being the shikon's holder, I still had a day left until I died-not just straight away. However, that day was the worst. The pain was…unbearable. I was on the brink of insanity. So I…" Kagome trailed off, ashamed.

"You didn't!" Kain gasped.

"I did. _I made a deal with Shizuka Hio._ I couldn't think by the time she arrived, I just wanted the pain to stop. Her deal was that I was to kill a hunter family whose last name was Sagara. In return she would heal me. I agreed immediately. But when I'd regained my senses I chickened out. In rage of my betrayal, she asked an infamous assassination corporation to kill me. I had heard Shizuka was killed in Cross Academy, so I thought that they wouldn't look here. Shizuka's dead, but the assassins aren't. I didn't want Hana-kun to be targeted or held hostage because he knew me. That is why I didn't tell him." Kagome finished.

Kain knew he couldn't blame her, but gods she was stupid. Who makes deals with _Shizuka Hio_ then chickens out?

Kain stood up and walked over to Kagome "You were dumb, stupid, selfish, and mean-Kagome flinched at every insult-"But still, I missed you".

And, for the first time in awhile, Kagome laughed out loud.

* * *

><p>Aidou knew something was wrong. First, Kain kept glancing weirdly at him and secondly, that Mitsuki girl intrigued him. Right now, he just wanted to snuggle up to Kagome and kiss her senseless. He missed her so much. When they met it wasn't on good terms. He had gone against Cross Academy's rules and went downtown for a 'snack'. Kagome was that snack. Five slaps infused with miko powers later, he decided to always abide Cross Academy's rules. He snickered softly, after that he would try to sneak out to meet her. He always had an excuse, but in truth he just missed her. First enemies, then friend, then best friend, and lastly, girlfriend. However, he wasn't a great boyfriend. Due to all the drama at Cross Academy, he couldn't sneak out anymore. It killed him. He loved her so much; he just might try and kill Kaname for her if she asked. Yes, he loved her that much.<p>

"Kag-chan, come back. I love you, please. I miss you so much, please, please!"

And, for the first time in awhile, Hanabusa cried.

* * *

><p>Kaname looked at Aidou. Kag-chan? Relative, most likely deceased or missing, or lover? He was definitely going to find out. When he did, he might let Aidou keep her (if she is still alive) after he had the answers. Or, he could just torture her to answer. The thing was he had no idea what was going on, and had only a nickname that was special to Aidou. He didn't know what to do. This was not part of the game-it wasn't fun anymore. He needed to see Yuki to calm him down then research. After that, fate could finally lead his game. Though of course he was going to make fate on his side. After all he was Kaname Kuran and he always got checkmate.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I need a walk" <em>whispered Aidou.

"_I need a walk"_ said Kagome.

* * *

><p>As Aidou walked around school grounds he spotted Mitsuki. He quickly ran over and licked her ear.<p>

"Help!" Mitsuki screamed.

"It's only me"

"Hanabusa?"

"Uh-huh"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"As if"

"I'm going to castrate you!"

"Stop with the death threats, already"

"Wait…you've been crying"

"N-no 'course not"

"Yeah and I'm a monkey in a banana suit"

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Look, just leave me alone"

"If you ever feel sad just come to me" Mitsuki smiled.

As those blue tinted with pink eyes looked at him warmly, he fell in love once more.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-they just look so much like yours" Aidou thought, before he leaned down and...

Kissed her.

Kagome melted, but wait! She was in a disguise this meant he was cheating on her with _her_? She saw him flirt with the other girls, so had this happened before?

"Wait, what about your girlfriend?" Kagome fumed as she pulled away her face heating up in anger.

"I-I'll tell her. Hey, how do you know I have a girlfriend?" Aidou asked.

By now, Kagome couldn't care less about disguise. Disguise Shmise! This guy needed to be taught a lesson.

She pulled off her wig and screamed, "I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"Kag-chan?"

"YES"

"I'm sorry"

"So what? Sorry isn't enough. Do you kiss just any girl?"

"No. It's just she had the same eyes as you so I couldn't help it"

"…"

"Kag-chan, I'm sorry"

"…"

"Ka-"

"Alright I forgive you" Kagome sighed.

Aidou beamed. They sat down on the grass watching the sunset. As they watched the sunset, they were just happy to be together.

"I'm the best kisser in the world, right" Aidou asked mischievously.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"You're the best"

"Duh" Kagome playfully pushed Aidou. They laughed as Kagome drifted off to sleep. They knew life wasn't perfect, far from it actually. However, they could live in this 'fake fantasy land' for a little while yet. Just a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I updated a little late. Thanks for the reviews and alertsfavourites etc.**

**TG**


	4. Forever, Past and Present

_Recap:_

"_I'm the best kisser in the world, right" Aidou asked mischievously._

"_Maybe…"_

"_Maybe?"_

"_You're the best"_

"_Duh" Kagome playfully pushed Aidou. They laughed as Kagome drifted off to sleep. They knew life wasn't perfect, far from it actually. However, they could live in this 'fake fantasy land' for a little while yet. Just a little while. _

* * *

><p>Kagome dreamt on many things, but Aidou was always on her mind. <em>Always.<em> A serene smile lit her face as she dreamt of her first meeting with her lovable blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Kagome finally finished her quest in the past and she had no idea if her friends were still alive. The person she would miss most would always be little Rido. He had even called her mother, albeit coldly. However, not even Shippo called her that so he would always be the one she missed most. Rido was her unofficial son. Rido had parents, but they were mean and so he hated them and when they met, they connected. Lonely souls trying to find a place in the foreign world. She knew that she would never see him again and he probably turned cold, but she still loved him. She also had a feeling he was dead too.

_Life is going to get boring._

Not true. Kagome never could get a normal life. A trouble magnet through and through.

_I suppose I should get my normal life back on. I heard of this new shop up the road._

Kagome had found this beautiful chequered summer dress that was green and white with a red sash and gold bows when a male voice asked what her blood type was. She was about to turn around when sharp fangs pricked her neck.

_Wait fangs? V-vampire?_

Kagome shook in fear, but that changed when he started feeling her up. Vampire or not no one feels her up. She spun on her heel and slapped him then and there; she even infused her miko powers in it to make it actually hurt.

The man stared in disbelief, "You slapped me…"

"Humph!"

"You can't do that"

"Wanner bet?"

*Slap*

"Again?"

"And Again"

*Slap*

"Stop!"

"Say sorry!"

*Slap*

"No way in hell"

*Slap*

"Say sorry _or else_"

"S-sorry. Happy?"

"Very much" Kagome said and gave him her mega-watt smile. The man looked at her.

_Is she bipolar?_

Kagome smiled, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. What is yours?"

Aidou mumbled something under his breath "…"

"Pardon?"

"Hanabusa Aidou"

"Well then, Hanabusa, nice to meet you"

"Y-you too"

Kagome laughed, while Aidou cursed to himself wondering why he was acting as a bumbling fool in front of a girl he had just met. Aidou looked at his watch 6pm, he had to go back to Cross Academy. They both exchanged goodbyes.

"Wait, Hanabusa" Kagome called.

Aidou looked at her with a tilt of his head.

"Let's meet again. After all we are _friends_, ne?" Kagome asked.

Aidou turned around so she wouldn't see his smile and with a nod of his head, he was gone. Kagome looked around up at the sky.

_Vampires, demons and mikos with actual powers, Oh my! Kami-sama, you always get me mixed with the supernatural, but…I guess I have to thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>One week later…<strong>

"Hana-kun! You came" squealed Kagome. Aidou raised his brow, Hana-kun?

"Of course, _Kag-chan. _After all we are friends, ne?" Aidou grinned as she punched him softly. They were at an amusement park. It had been like this for a week already. He snuck out of Cross Academy and then went out with Kagome. They had come to accept that he was a vampire and her, a miko.

"Hana-kun!" Kagome's voice snapped him out of his reverie. She was pointing to a cute 'Hello Kitty' toy. He lazily won the game with no sweat and gave her that toy.

"Time for me to choose an attraction" Aidou told Kagome. She nodded.

"Sure"

"Then I want to ride the rollercoaster" Aidou smirked at her terrified expression. He grabbed her hand, "Trust me" He whispered. Kagome nodded, she trusted him. At that information, he somehow felt elated. Once they reached the top, Kagome still hadn't opened. Then, they went down. She screamed loudly, but the screams turned to laughter.

As they got off Kagome's fear of rollercoaster's had totally disappeared.

"I told you to trust me" Aidou told Kagome.

"Uh-huh"

Aidou turned, "what?'

"Aidou…you're my best friend" Kagome turned to smile at him. Aidou nodded, but she understood what he was trying to say.

_You're my best friend too_.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later…<strong>

"So, do I look better in this or this?" Kagome asked her best friend holding two outfits.

"The red one" Aidou replied.

"This one?"

Aidou nodded.

"It's nice isn't it?"

"Well duh, if I picked it of course"

"Right…" Kagome said with narrowed eyes and a sweatdrop.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just that you do know you're a conceited jerk, don't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just you're so vain."

"Take that back!"

"…No"

Aidou sighed before tickling her till Kagome was in tears.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice interrupted their tickling. It was Kain and he was looking disapprovingly at Aidou. "Your new toy?" Kain asked. This got Aidou to see red, "OF COURSE NOT! THIS IS KAGOME, MY. BEST. FRIEND. HOWEVER, I AM ATRACTTED TO KAG-CHAN, BUT I DON'T JUST LIKE HER THAT ONCE I'M FINISHED WITH HER, I'LL LEAVE HER. THAT'S NOT TRUE BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Aidou blushed a deep red. Kain looked stunned. Kagome stilled before running to him. As she hugged him with soft, warm blue and pink eyes this time Aidou understood.

_I love you, too_

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up.<p>

"You're awake, huh" Aidou said. Kagome nodded.

"I was dreaming of when we met" Kagome replied.

Aidou smiled softly. Those were the days. No Yuki, no Kaname. Just him and Kagome. Him and Kagome forever and ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I have been really busy and I won't know when I can update chapter 4, but as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter.<strong>

**TG**


	5. Aidou's Heroless Ending

_Recap:_

_Kagome woke up._

_"You're awake, huh" Aidou said. Kagome nodded._

_"I was dreaming of when we met" Kagome replied._

_Aidou smiled softly. Those were the days. No Yuki, no Kaname. Just him and Kagome. Him and Kagome forever and ever._

* * *

><p>Kaname stared at the books in frustration. There were too many people who could be nicknamed 'Kag'. Kagami, Kageshi, Kagemichi etc. Which one? What frustrated him even more was that Cross Academy did have a Kagami, Kageshi and Kagemichi. Kaname ripped the books in annoyance and a page flew down.<p>

_Hmm…I could use this to my advantage. Kami-sama, you're eviller than I thought._

* * *

><p>"Are you scared of dieing by murder" Kagome asked Aidou curiously.<p>

Aidou laughed, "No, who wants to murder me anyway? But my ice does come in handy. Who wants to murder you?"

Kagome took a thinking position, "Assassins."

Aidou laughed again, "Good one Kagome" he said, passing it off as a joke. Kagome just smiled sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Should I do it? Hanabusa might not like me very much though.<em>

Kaname had been having this thought in his mind for awhile. As he walked down the pathway he saw Yuki _with _Zero. They even looked like they were having fun. As calmly as he could, he turned.

_Yes, who cares about Hanabusa? I should do it. Definitely._

* * *

><p>Yuki was in inner turmoil. Who did she love? Kaname or Zero? Kaname was the one who saved her, but Zero was the one who she developed feelings for without realising it. What did Kagome say again? Oh yes.<p>

_You've got to choose or not choose either. In the end, if you don't choose, all three of you will get hurt._

Kagome was spot on. It hurt like hell.

* * *

><p>Kaname took a seat. Down to business. There were four men. Two looked like those big, burly men-in-black in crime shows and the other two looked thin and sneaky. Probably the ones that did the information gathering and had the most brains. They looked at him suspiciously. Kaname smirked, "I heard you are the infamous assassins who did some of the dirty work for Shizuka Hio." He decided it was best to leave out that <em>he<em> killed her.

"I need you to find a girl in Cross Academy or somewhere close who might have a nickname like Kag" Kaname explained. This got the assassins interested. Kaname caught little snippets of there conversations.

"Is it her?"

"Sneaky girl"

"It's worth a try"

The assassins looked at Kaname, who was trying to hide his curiosity, "Is there a girl name Kagome Higurashi at your school" they asked. Kaname shook his head. "You sure?" they pressed on. Kaname nodded, annoyed. "Does anyone look like this?" one of thin ones asked, showing a picture of Kagome. Kaname's eyes widened, "Yeah… Mitsuki Hitomi, day class. 16 years old. Except her hair is a light brown and much shorter."

The assassins smirked, "Looks like we found our girl".

* * *

><p>"Takuma, you actually got pranked by a four year old!" Kagome laughed. The night class smirked. Some vampire. However, during all this fun and laughter everyone in that room was on high alert. Something was amiss in this room. Something bad. Kagome suddenly felt something cut her, but her miko powers weren't healing it. Why? She needed to go. Away from vampires. As she looked at them, they nodded. She beamed, they understood.<p>

As she walked outside, she screamed before all went black.

* * *

><p>The night class rushed to the window when they heard Kagome scream. All they saw was a hand. Aidou clenched his fists, "Kagome!" he shouted. That call was lost in the wind.<p>

* * *

><p>She didn't understand what was going on. All she could see was black and all she could hear were whispered voices. She wanted to scream so Hana-kun could rescue her, but her throat was too parched to speak. Kagome now knew who her kidnappers were. The assassins. They were the only ones to know the type of poison that didn't kill people but it paralysed them after a few minutes and even mikos couldn't stop it.<p>

_Please, someone save me. I'm scared._

* * *

><p>Kaname watched as Yuki sat down to the opposite of him. She was nervous, he could tell.<p>

"Look, Kaname, I really, really like you. However, my feelings for you are more like sibling love. I really want to be with Zero. I'm sorry Kaname, but I hope we can be friends." Yuki explained. Kaname slowly smiled, "I would like that". Yuki smiled widely before running off to Zero and Kaname went off to fix something important.

* * *

><p>Glass shattering, angry shouts and gunshots was all she heard. Someone was yanking at her ropes and blindfold. She looked around and found herself face-to-face with Kaname. He smiled, "I just want to say I'm sorry. Here, you can take them out" Kaname said, pointing to the two assassins left and he disappeared, leaving a confused girl behind. She looked at the men and smirked, "Who's first?"<p>

* * *

><p>A party at the night class was in full swing. Yuki, Kagome, even Zero were there. It was a celebration for Kagome and how the assassins were dead. Right now, everyone was busy teasing the pouting 'idol'.<p>

"You're just upset because you didn't get a chance at going hero when I was kidnapped" Kagome said.

"Kagommmeeee…you're meant to be on my side" Aidou whined. Kagome just laughed and soon everyone joined in, including Aidou.

Aidou grinned, life was perfect. Before, he thought life was awful when he was at Cross Academy. All that drama and no Kagome. However, that was just another day that he learnt to enjoy.

_I mean life is not life without a bit of drama._

Those were the days. Those happy days, and there were much more to come.

"Come on Hana-kun, stop sulking and party" Kagome yelled.

Aidou nodded, much, much more.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but its the end. Now the epilogue left.<strong>

**TG**


	6. Epilogue

**In this story...**

**Kagome and all everyone at cross academy: 28 yrs, looks 16 still**

**Rica and Kisa: 6 yrs**

**Hitori and Taichi: 7yrs**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Aidou grinned, life was perfect. Before, he thought life was awful when he was at Cross Academy. All that drama and no Kagome. However, that was just another day that he learnt to enjoy._

_I mean life is not life without a bit of drama._

_Those were the days. Those happy days, and there were much more to come._

_"Come on Hana-kun, stop sulking and party" Kagome yelled._

_Aidou nodded, much, much more._

* * *

><p>12 years later…<p>

"Hanabusa Aidou! I'm going to kill you" a shrill voice screamed.

"Kagome, come on! Loosen up." The man named Hanabusa, nicknamed Hana-kun, lazily countered.

Kagome snorted, "No, I will not _loosen_ up. What would the kids think? Think about Rica and Kisa".

It was Aidou's turn to snort, "They won't think anything."

Kagome huffed at how the tables had turned while Aidou smirked in triumph, "Whatever, but if we're late I'll know who to blame" she turned a sickly sweet smile that promised pain. Aidou shivered before putting his hands in a lazy salute, "Yes almighty one…"

Kagome rolled her eyes failing to hide a small smile, before walking down the hall. She stopped, however, when she stepped on something squishy.

"RICA! Care to enlighten me why there is dung on the kitchen floor?"

"…no?"

* * *

><p>"We're late, we're late, we're late!" Kagome raved. Rica rolled her eyes, "Mum, chill. Just, like, chill." Kagome still couldn't believe that her adorable 6-year-old daughter acted so…so…COOL. KAWAII! Rica's twin Kisa was the complete opposite, surprisingly. If Rica was planning a prank on her mean teacher, Kisa would be drawing an adorable and realistic picture of her hero. Yes, it was the teacher who was that hero. See? Polar opposites. Fire and water, black and white etc. However, they were like best friends and both protective of each other in there own way. Now, they looked different too. Rica had short black hair styled in a pixie-like way and wore anything spiky, threatening and black. Dark and mature was the perfect way to describe this child. Kisa preferred something more…girlish. A pink fairytale dress and cute fluffy pink shoes was what Kisa loved to wear, something Rica wouldn't be caught dead in. Her hair was long and blonde usually tied in pigtails. "Kisa, are you ready?" Kagome called.<p>

"I'm coming, mummy" Kisa replied sweetly patting down her yellow dress that looked identical to Belle's dress in Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_.

Kagome smiled, "Now there is only one more person to wait for" and tick mark formed "Hanabusa Aidou!" Aidou ran out of the door, "Please don't kill me". Kagome shook her head "Drive or _die_" Kagome whispered evilly. Aidou nodded his head frantically. Rica snickered, "Whipped" she laughed. Aidou huffed, "Don't think I haven't seen you turn to putty at the sight of that wimpy seven-year-old. Hitori, was it?" Aidou changed to a high pitched girly voice, "H-hi Jeremy can I pl-play with. Kyaaa! *blush* Never mind. B-bye." Rica's face turned pale, "H-how did you know?" Aidou winked, "Father's intuition". In other words, Rica had a stalker for a dad no matter how many times he denied it.

* * *

><p>"I'm dead. We are so late" Kagome screamed. Aidou said nothing but rolled his eyes. Rica got out of the Rolls Royce and copied her father, but stopped when Kisa looked at her disapprovingly. They went into the castle that the Aidou family owned and where it was going to take place. The reunion. After everyone graduated they went their separate ways and the only person they were in contact, only on the phone with, was Kain and Ruka. They couldn't see each other at the function parties since none of them bothered to go. Now, they could finally meet each other again. Though they would probably looked the same as last time they saw each other since they were immortal. Including Kagome, because the shikon decided it didn't want her dead. At first, she thought it was a curse, but since basically everyone she knew was immortal it was more of a blessing. As they looked around the castle they wondered the same thing.<p>

_Where was everyone?_

"See! No one is here." Aidou smirked.

Kagome blushed furiously, "Sh-shut up" and hit the blonde on the head. Voices in the background suddenly pricked their ears.

"You idiot, we are ten minutes late!"

"Hn"

"Hn…is that all you can say. Hn!"

"I'm sorry"

"…it's okay"

"Let's go you incompetents"

"Keh"

Aidou and Kagome laughed as Zero and Yuki came out along with Kaname. Yuki and Kagome squealed and both rushed to hug each other.

"Oh my god! Where have you been? Is that an engagement ring? Why is Kaname here?" Kagome rushed on. Yuki laughed before replying, "Missed you too. How have _you _been? Are they your kids? By the way, yes I am engaged and I've been living at my mother's and father's house."

"Also, I'm here just so Zero doesn't get up to…dirty tricks with Yuki" Kaname piped in lightning literally waiting to burst between Zero and Kaname.

"HOWDY! Remember me?" a voice hollered.

"Takuma!" Kagome squealed.

"Yo" Kain said casually, Ruka at his hip. A second later Rima and Shiki came in holding hands and their seven-year-old boy tagging along coolly. The girls went off complaining about what their boys did. The boys, you ask, started complaining what the girls did. Last of all, the kids played with each other with occasional glances from Kisa and Taichi (Rima's and Shiki's child). Rica smiled, she would ask about that later. Maybe, when she was older Kisa and Taichi would be dating and Hitori and her were together as well. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Aidou listened to Takuma's adventures while watching Kagome. He caught her eyes.<p>

'You shouldn't have said that no one was here' Kagome mouthed.

'But there was no one here' Aidou mouthed back then wished he didn't say that as Kagome cracked her knuckles purification leaking out of her.

_Perfect._

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at the cheerful atmosphere and smiled. This was her fairytale. Even the bad bits. Life was great. No, not even that.<p>

_Life was __perfect__._

* * *

><p><strong>I love you guys so much I decided to upload two chapters! Well thats a wrap. I'm like why don't I have everyone think perfect for different reasons. Future, sarcasm, present. Thanks everyone!<strong>

**TG**


End file.
